Aliciado para o mal
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Lorde Voldemort encanta-se com o mais novo dos Blacks. Daí surgirá uma confusa relação entre ele e o pequeno Regulus. Será que ele conseguirá fugir da influência do lorde? Fic baseada nos livros Crime e Castigo e O Retarto de Dorian Gray!
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã de inverno gélida e cinzenta. As flores não mais brotavam, nem mesmo mais verdes eram as plantas, tudo parecia morto. O vento uivava por entre as árvores, dando uma sensação de perigo. As nuvens cobriam o céu, dando uma atmosfera ainda mais sombria. Por dentre essas mesmas árvores, de aspecto assustador, caminhava uma jovem moça dos longos cabelos negros e cacheados, com um grande casaco preto que lhe cobria todo corpo e luvas também pretas para proteger-lhe do frio. Ia em direção a uma mansão suntuosa que tinha ali por perto. Era uma mansão sombria, que combinava com o aspecto do tempo. Lá estava tudo mesmo morto.

Bellatriz aproximou-se da porta e deu-lhe um toque delicado com a varinha. Segundos depois apareceu em frente à porta um garoto, assim jovem como ela, porém de aspecto gorducho e medroso.

-Pettigrew, Lorde Voldemort está ai? –perguntou rispidamente, mantendo o nariz empinado e os olhos longe do servo. Bellatriz o desprezava.

-Srta. Black – falou o rapaz tremendo –Milorde está à sua espera.

Seguindo os passos de Pettigrew, Bellatriz adentrou uma sala pouco iluminada e aquecida pela lareira. Lorde Voldemort estava deitado em um divã, remexendo as pétalas secas do que havia sido uma margarida.

-Milorde –disse Bellatriz com uma longa reverência.

-Bellatriz, minha cara. –respondeu Voldemort, beijando a mão por sob a luva de Bella. A garota sorriu de regozijo.

-Precisando de mim, Milorde? –perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Sempre preciso, minha querida, minha mais fiel e bela comensal... –respondeu o Lorde galanteador. Gostava de ouvir elogios do Lorde. Inflavam seu ego. Bellatriz retirou o casaco, a sala estava quente. A jovem usava um vestido rodado preto sem alças, o que valorizava seu busto, uma meia calça também preta e sapatos de salto alto. Seu rosto ruborizado pelo vento cortante de fora do castelo lhe dava um aspecto jovial, muito mais do que já era. Parecia uma mocinha que acabara de receber um lisonjeio mais ousado. Mas há tempos que Bellatriz não mais se ruborizava com elogios os mais vulgares, apreciava-os.

Bellatriz sentou-se em um sofá perto do divã, onde, outrora, Voldemort esteve deitado. Cruzou as pernas e acomodou-se o mais confortavelmente possível.

-Ainda estou curiosa, Milorde –continuou –O que exatamente quer de mim?

-Sabes o quanto aprecio a beleza, não sabes Bella? –continuou Voldemort, sentando-se ao lado de Bellatriz. A garota apenas respondeu que sim com um aceno de cabeça. –Há uma semana, tive o prazer de conhecer o espécime mais belo da espécie humana.

-E quem seria essa garota, Milorde? –perguntou Bella enciumada, franzindo o cenho.

-Garota? Não, não é garota. –respondeu Voldemort, no que Bellatriz fez uma expressão surpresa. –Eu disse que era o espécime mais belo... –continuou, Bellatriz assentiu. –Era um anjo, Bella. Uma beleza rara. Mas não tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo a fundo, não pude analisar-lhe a alma. Conheci-o na festa de casamento de sua irmã, Sra. Malfoy. Mas como você mesma deve ter percebido, Lucius e sua noiva não me deixaram gozar da festa à vontade, querendo apresentar-me a Madames com diademas, intelectuais fracassados e toda uma alta sociedade em decadência. Acham que isso aumentaria a popularidade deles. Sabes melhor do que eu, minha cara, como funcionam essas festas. E sabes mais ainda como são Lucius e sua irmã.

-Bem os conheço, Milorde. –respondeu Bellatriz. –Mas, foi um orgulho ter alguém como Milorde para festejar-lhes o casamento. Sentir-me-ia honrada com certeza, se Milorde desse-me o prazer de comparecer ao meu matrimônio. Sei que foi assim que Narcisa se sentiu.

-Bem sei que sim, Bellatriz. –continuou Voldemort. –Entretanto, o ponto a que quero chegar é que não tive o prazer de conhecer tão formosa figura. Inquietou-me demasiadamente seu jeito. Era quieto, Bella, no entanto sorridente e pueril. Deve estar na casa dos dezoito anos. Um jovem e parece-me sê-lo também de alma. Possuía um mistério que não sei explicar, minha cara. Causou-me uma impressão e tanto. Mudou-me a vida. Daria tudo para conhecê-lo.

-Posso consegui-lo para o senhor, Milorde.

-Não será necessário, Bella, logo saberás por que. Ele está mais perto do que eu poderia ter imaginado minha cara. Trata-se de um conhecido teu.

-Conhecido meu? –perguntou Bella inconformada. –Nunca vi tal beleza da qual divaga, Milorde.

-Ora, Bella, pense! Um garoto, entre dezoito e vinte anos, cabelos negros e sedosos, olhos acinzentados e oblíquos, tez alva e delicada, lábios vermelhos e carnudos, nariz fino e pequeno. Não te lembras ninguém?

Bellatriz tentava se lembrar. Já havia se levantado e andava de um lado a outro da sala, com a margarida morta que Voldemort esteve na mão outrora. A idéia que lhe passava na cabeça não lhe era satisfatória.

-Milorde, estás a me descrever um Black. São os caracteres de minha família: olhos acinzentados, cabelos negros e tez clara. Só pode ser um de meus primos. –concluiu.

Voldemort deu um sorriso enviesado.

-Trata-se exatamente de um de seus primos, minha cara. Como nunca houvestes percebido que andavas a falar com tal dádiva da natureza? –Voldemort riu da expressão chateada de Bellatriz.

-Ora, Milorde...

-Não te preocupa, Bella. Sempre soube que tu não te atentavas para tais detalhes da vida. Não sabes apreciar a beleza como eu sei. Mas não te preocupa, isso só te torna uma comensal ainda melhor.

-Então, diga-me, Milorde, de quem falas? Sirius ou Regulus?

-Tu mesma me respondas Bella. Achas que um traidor do sangue pareceria a mim apropriado como a maior beleza já existente? Acreditas que Sirius possa mesmo ser aquele de quem estou dizendo maravilhas, logo a mim, Bella?

-Claro que não, Milorde. Só pode ser Regulus.

-E de tal modo, tu já deves ter concluído que meu chamado se deu justamente por que o garoto encontra-se em sua casa devido ao falecimento do último de seus pais.

-Sim, Milorde.

-E desse modo, você me convidará para um jantar em sua casa, onde a presença do rapaz será imprescindível a fim de que eu possa ter com ele contato e quem sabe trazê-lo para a causa.

-Sim, Milorde. –respondia Bellatriz mecanicamente.

-Ótimo! –respondeu, abrindo um sorriso e acariciando o rosto de Bella. –Hoje as oito? –perguntou.

-Seria perfeito Milorde. –respondeu Bellatriz com uma feição indecifrável.

-Sorria, minha querida. –continuou o Lorde. –Terás tua recompensa se eu conseguir o que quero. Pensa nisso. Regulus pode ser teu caminho para constar para sempre ao meu lado como minha mais fiel comensal. Poder é o que te espera minha querida.

-Aguardo ansiosamente, Milorde. –respondeu Bella com um sorriso. –Regulus será um dos nossos custe o que custar.

-Acredite, custe o que custar. –respondeu Lorde com um sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2

A grande mesa do pequeno apartamento de Bella já estava posta. Garfos, pratos, facas, taças... O vinho já havia sido escolhido. "O preferido do Lorde" Bella havia dito ao elfo doméstico. Até mesmo a iluminação havia sido posta de modo que agradasse ao Lorde. Regulus mantinha-se sentado em um dos sofás de Bella, rodando um anel que tinha no dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Vestia uma simples camisa branca e calças pretas. Ria-se todo da preocupação da prima em tornar tudo perfeito. Que grande importância tinha esse convidado? Era óbvio que já tinha ouvido falar do tal Lorde, mas de qualquer maneira não o impressionava muito.

Bella, por sua vez, havia se vestido de maneira esplendorosa. Um belo vestido preto que deixava suas costas aparecendo. Queria causar boa impressão para o Lorde. Virou-se para Regulus. Como ele podia estar tão calmo? Bella aproximou-se e tocou o rosto do primo com afeição.

-Estás pronto? –perguntou.

-Estou. –respondeu Regulus, parando de rodar o anel.

-Onde estão o paletó e a gravata? –perguntou inquisitorialmente.

-Ora Bella, não vejo necessidade. –respondeu displicente.

-Só deixo por ser você! –falou com um sorriso -Não é que tu és realmente belíssimo, meu primo! –disse Bella, passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Regulus e observando-o com atenção.

-Tu que és maravilhosa. –respondeu Regulus com um sorriso e beijando a mão de sua amada prima.

-A campainha! –disse Bella alarmando-se. –Seja bem-vindo, Milorde. –disse Bella fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

-Obrigado pelo convite Bella –respondeu Voldemort beijando a mão da garota enquanto encarava Regulus.

-Deixe-me apresentá-lo. Esse é meu primo Regulus. Regulus este é Lorde Voldemort.

-É um prazer –respondeu Regulus com um sorriso.

-O prazer é todo meu - disse Voldemort com um sorriso sádico e malicioso no rosto.

-Vamos nos sentar, então.

-Bella me contou que viestes morar aqui devido à morte de seus pais, não é, Sr. Black?

-Sim, senhor. –respondeu Regulus educadamente –Na realidade foi devido à morte de minha mã pai já morreu há muito tempo. Bella, então, ofereceu-me para ficar em sua casa. Não podia negar. Nada nego à minha bela e adorada prima. –terminou, beijando a mão de Bella e olhando-a com ternura.

-Percebo que são bem próximos.

-Apenas Bella me restou, Milorde. Toda minha família se esvaiu. Sirius, meu irmão, como o senhor já deve saber, nem ao menos quer me ver. Nem a mim, nem a nenhum Black.

-Entendo.

-Deixemos de falar sobre família. –disse Bellatriz percebendo que o assunto não estava de muito fluindo. –Conte ao lorde, Regulus, sobre seus novos dotes artísticos.

-Ora, Bella, não são grande coisa.

-Pois diga, estou interessado. –falou Voldemort olhando atentamente para os dois primos.

-Regulus começou a desenhar. –falou Bellatriz orgulhosa.

-Ora, Bella, sabes muito bem que tenho motivos para isso. Estou apaixonado, Milorde. –confessou Regulus.

-Apaixonado? A garota é tua namorada?

-Não senhor. –respondeu Regulus com um quê de frustração. –Vi-a apenas uma vez, no velório de minha mãe. Era tão bela, Milorde. Tão delicada, parecia até mesmo frágil. Foi como se eu avistasse o sagrado. Um anjo, entendes, Milorde?

-Como não! –respondeu Voldemort –Aprecio o belo tanto quanto você.

-Ela não havia me visto. Corri até onde se encontrava. E falei com ela. Disse-lhe que a achava bela. Às vezes, simplesmente não me contenho. Falei que parecia um anjo, o meu anjo. Milorde, ela se virou para mim, seus olhos azuis brilhavam como estrelas, e disse que o anjo ali era eu. Eu apenas sorri, fiquei sem reação. O senhor já ficou assim? Quero dizer, já se viu acuado e sentiu-se feliz por isso? Ora, não digas que não! É a melhor sensação do mundo. Ela, então, disse que tinha que ir, havia pessoas esperando por ela. Eu perguntei se nos veríamos de novo. Ela disse que se Deus assim quisesse. –Voldemort soltou um muxoxo -Ri-me do comentário. E ela já estava indo, quando eu a segurei e perguntei se ela iria me esquecer. Ela disse que não, mas que provavelmente eu iria. Então me deu esse anel. –terminou mostrando um anel prata em seu anelar esquerdo.

-Regulus não consegue parar de falar em tal moça, Milorde. Ando até mesmo curiosa por conhecê-la. E agora tenta desenhá-la.

-Em vão. –falou Regulus chateado. –Nunca conseguirei expressar toda sua beleza.

-E se a visse de novo, Sr. Black, que farias?

-Chame-me de Regulus, Milorde,já te vejo como amigo. Se eu a visse, ora, eu faria o óbvio: beijá-la-ia, amá-la-ia e ainda me casaria com ela.

-E se ela não te aceitasse? –perguntou Voldemort.

Regulus franziu o cenho.

-Isso não iria acontecer, Milorde.

-Ora, Regulus, já pensastes que tal moça pode muito bem rejeitá-lo?

-Milorde, isso partiria meu coração. –disse com a feição tristonha.

-Serias capaz de tomá-la a força?

-O que estás a perguntar? Obrigá-la? Nunca, milorde. –respondeu indignado. –Todas as minhas garotas foram conquistadas pelo convencimento. Com essa não seria diferente.

-Mas assim terias o que queria.

-Ora, Milorde, eu nunca seria capaz.

-Poderia forçá-la a amá-lo. –disse Bella tocando o antebraço do primo.

-Isso não seria amor! –respondeu Regulus indignado.

-Ora , Regulus, amor não é o mar de rosas que parece. Sabes bem disso, acredito. E as mulheres, perdoe-me pelo comentário Bella, elas não amam como nós, elas apenas se interessam por alguém, mas logo perdem o interesse, ficando caprichosas e humilhando aquele que lhe dedica tanto amor. Já se a obrigasse a amá-lo, ela seria temerosa e não lhe desobedeceria. Ficaria à sua mercê.

-Ora, Milorde, não concordo. Que achas melhor? Dar-te-ei três opções, três tipos de homens e quero que os defina. O tipo A, ao ver a mulher amada, pensa duas vezes e não vai ter com ela por qualquer motivo por nós desconhecidos. O homem B, ao ver a mulher amada, a agarra e toma-a para si com violência e força, tendo plena consciência de que ela não poderia se defender. Já o homem C, ao vê-la, aproxima-se e convence-a de que ele é o único que a faria feliz, podendo, desse modo, amá-la sem ser rejeitado. Qual achas o melhor?

-O B, Regulus.

-Não o entendo, Milorde. Prefere ter a mulher apenas de corpo, tê-la infeliz ao seu lado, sendo que pode tê-la de corpo e alma? O homem B é tão covarde quanto o A, Milorde.

-Ai que você se engana, Regulus. O homem B é o mais poderoso dos três. Ele pode impor sua vontade à conduta alheia. O amor da mulher é totalmente dependente da vontade de tal homem. O mais forte é o mais poderoso.

-Ora, Milorde, não pode sê-lo! Se o mais forte fosse o mais poderoso nós seríamos governados pelos gigantes! O poder, Milorde, está na capacidade de convencimento. Poderoso é aquele que através de argumentos impõe sua vontade.

-Não se engane, Regulus. Quando digo o mais forte não me refiro ao de maior força física, mas sim ao mais capaz.

-Isso não muda nada, Milorde.

-Pois, muda. Provar-te-ei que o homem C é apenas espécie da qual o homem B é gênero.

-Milorde, isso é absurdo.

-Regulus, acompanhe meu raciocínio. O homem C, que como eu pude perceber você nele se enquadra, conquista a mulher através de seu poder de convencimento, estou certo?

-Estás, Milorde. Com certeza é assim que acontece.

-Pois então, Regulus, como eu mesmo havia dito, o convencimento é um poder, ou seja, o homem que assim conquista uma mulher é o mais capaz dentre todos os outros homens em argumentar. Vê se te parece mais claro. Há vários homens tentando convencer tal garota de que ele seria o melhor para ela. Mas apenas um conseguirá tê-la, não estou certo?

-É forçoso.

-Então, apenas aquele que se mostra mais capaz terá o amor de tal mulher. E do mesmo modo que o homem B ele se aproveita da fraqueza da mulher.

-Como se aproveita de sua fraqueza, Milorde?

-Ora, Regulus, com plena certeza, muitos dos argumentos utilizados ou foram vazios de qualquer conteúdo ou eram forçosamente inválidos, inverídicos. O homem que conquista a mulher pelo convencimento aproveita-se de sua ingenuidade. É um tipo de homem B, no entanto, mais sujeito a falhas.

-O que dizes? Fico assustado com seus argumentos! Não consigo me ver como um homem B!

-Pois tu o és! E fique contente por isso. –falou Voldemort com um sorriso.

-Ora, Milorde, sinto-me um tirano agora.

-Não poderia sentir-se melhor. –respondeu Voldemort.

-Como podes dizer algo semelhante, Milorde? Como eu não poderia me sentir melhor?

-O tirano é o homem mais feliz, Regulus.

-Como pode sê-lo? –perguntou Regulus indignado.

-Ora, Regulus, consegues ver um homem que tem tudo que quer como infeliz? É forçoso que seja feliz! Terá todas as mulheres que quiser, todo dinheiro que precisar, todos objetos que assim desejar. É forçoso que seja feliz!

-Não consigo ver de tal maneira, Milorde. Tal idéia não entra em minha cabeça. Como poderia ser feliz se de todas as mulheres que tem nunca terá uma por inteiro. Será que por amar tal mulher não se sentirá infeliz com a infelicidade dela?

-Ora, Regulus, não seja tão sonhador. Sabes que todos somos egoístas, auto-interessados se preferir esse termo. As pessoas só pensam em si mesmas. A infelicidade alheia sempre é menor que a nossa, é sempre efêmera e desimportante. O homem tirano nunca perceberia que vive com uma mulher infeliz, viveria na ilusão de fazê-la feliz. Ela mesma o faria pensar assim. Ela o teme, mas prefere parecer que o ama.

-Milorde, ainda não compreendo.

-Um dia compreenderás! Ainda és muito novo, meu caro. Ainda tens muito que aprender. Mas acredito que por hoje é o suficiente. Bella, obrigado pelo maravilhoso jantar. –disse Voldemort levantando-se.

-Foi um prazer recebê-lo, Milorde.

-Regulus, foi um prazer conhecer-te. –falou, apertando a mão do garoto.

-O prazer foi meu. –disse Regulus pensativo. –Gostaria que ficasses mais. Ainda tenho infinitas dúvidas acerca do que discutíamos anteriormente.

-Regulus, seria uma falta de educação a minha se ficasse até altas horas na casa de uma donzela. Melhor que eu me vá e amanhã nós conversaremos.

-Ótimo, Milorde. –respondeu Regulus entusiasmado. –Aqui, as oito?

-Prefiro que tu vás à minha casa, meu caro.

-Por mim não há problema. –respondeu Regulus de prontidão.

-Se quiseres ir Bella, fique à vontade. –convidou Voldemort.

-Prefiro não atrapalhar a conversa dos homens. –disse Bellatriz com um sorriso.

-Então, fica assim: você, Regulus, amanhã as oito em minha casa.

-Está certo, Milorde. Até.

-Por que continuas pensativo, meu primo? –perguntou Bella ao perceber que Regulus jazia sentado com a mão no queixo, fitando a parede.

-Tu me achas um tirano? –perguntou.

-Ora, meu querido –disse Bella sentando-se ao seu lado –Veja pelo lado bom, tu serás dono de feitos grandiosos, não serás medíocre, meu primo, um futuro promissor te aguarda.

-Ora, Bella, tu não respondestes minha questão. Achas-me ou não um tirano?

-Na acepção do lorde, sim, eu te acho um tirano em potencial.

-Não me vejo como um.

-Ora, meu primo, eu nunca hei de conhecer alguém mais capaz que tu. És o garoto mais inteligente que conheço, não há feitiço que tu não sejas capaz de fazer, és belo, és rico, és nobre, és sangue-puro, estás fadado a ser grande! Se tu não dominares o mundo, não sei quem o poderia fazer. Basta usares o que tem.

-Que direito tenho eu de valer-me de tais características para impor minha vontade?

-Tens o direito dos extraordinários, meu querido. Tu podes tudo.

Regulus apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Pára de ver o tirano como alguém ruim, Regulus. Ele não o é. Essa acepção é dada por aqueles que não podem sê-lo. Aqueles que não são extraordinários.

-Se tu dizes...

-Vai dormir, agora. Amanhã conversarás com o Lorde a respeito.

-Boa noite, Bella.

-Boa noite, querido.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus andava com as mãos no bolso do casaco. Assim como o dia anterior, a neve e o frio tomavam conta de toda a paisagem. O caminho para a mansão de Voldemort continuava sombrio e assustador. Regulus bate à porta. Como no dia anterior havia acontecido com Bella, surge por ela Pettigrew.

-Entre, Sr. Black. O Lorde está a conversar com o Sr. Lestrange que chegara de surpresa. Ele disse que se tu não te incomodares, pode juntar-se a eles no escritório.

-Seria um prazer. –disse Regulus um pouco constrangido.

Regulus adentrou, então, uma sala onde Lestrange e Voldemort se encontravam. Ambos traziam consigo uma taça de firewhisky. Voldemort sentava-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, enquanto Lestrange jazia em um sofá, o mesmo em que Bella esteve sentada no dia anterior.

-Seja bem-vindo, Regulus. –falou Voldemort, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até o rapaz.

-Obrigado, Milorde. Como passou? –perguntou educadamente.

-Muito bem, meu querido. Sente-se. Sente-se. –falou, apontando para um lugar ao lado de Lestrange. –Esse, meu caro, é Rodolphus Lestrange, pretendente de sua prima Bella – Regulus olhou para ele com interesse. –Como pôde notar, Rodolphus, esse é Regulus Black, seu futuro primo. -Lestrange deu uma risada maliciosa.

-Prazer. –disse Regulus apertando a mão de Rodolphus e sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Espero que não te importes, Regulus, mas convidei Rodolphus para participar de nossa conversa.

-Não me importo de modo algum, Milorde.

-Tu bebes, Regulus? –perguntou Voldemort, enchendo uma taça com firewhisky.

-Na realidade não, Milorde. Nunca bebi.

-Há sempre um dia para começar. –falou Rodolphus rindo-se. –Já não és mais um garotinho, Sr. Black.

-É, já não sou. –disse Regulus aceitando a taça de firewhisky.

-Regulus, estávamos a falar justamente sobre sua prima. –falou Voldemort.

-Sobre Bella?

-Exatamente. Rodolphus estava me contando sua pretensão em noivá-la.

-E casar –ressaltou Lestrange –o mais rápido possível, aliás.

-Que tu achas, Regulus? –perguntou Voldemort.

-Eu não tenho que achar nada, não é? –perguntou inseguro. –Bella que tem que aceitar ou não.

Rodolphus deu mais uma risada.

-Bella sabe de tua pretensão, Sr. Lestrange? –perguntou Regulus seriamente.

-Saber, sabe. Sempre soube.

-E ela está de acordo? –perguntou.

-Essa é a parte irrelevante. A mulher não tem que gostar do homem, meu caro. O homem que tem que apreciá-la, se é que me entendes–falou Lestrange.

-Como dizes isso, meu senhor? Bella não será obrigada a fazer nada que não queira.

-Ora como és petulante, garotinho. Garanto que Bella vai querer e vai gostar. –falou maliciosamente.

-Não sou mais garotinho, meu senhor. Trate de respeitar minha prima ou se verá comigo.

Rodolphus soltou uma risada aguda.

-Pensas que tenho medo de você? Pode deixar que eu e sua prima nos entendemos. Da melhor maneira possível. –falou maliciosamente.

-Ora como te atreves?- disse Regulus levantando-se, no que o outro o seguiu.

-Acalmem-se. –disse Voldemort também se levantando. –Não quero saber de briga na minha casa.

-Perdoe-me, Milorde, mas não permaneço mais nem um segundo sentado ao lado desse homem. Outro dia conversamos.

-Não te incomoda, Sr. Black, que já estou de saída. Goza da companhia do Lorde o quanto te apreciar. Adeus, Milorde. Mil desculpas por isso.

Voldemort apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

-Perdoe-me Milorde! Mas tu escutaste o que esse crápula estava a dizer de Bella?

-Escutei sim, Regulus, pois ainda não me falta a audição.

-Milorde, não estás indignado?

-Por que estaria, Regulus? É normal que homens sintam desejos sexuais por sua prima, já é uma mulher.

-Milorde, ele estava a desrespeitá-la.

-Por que se importa tanto, Regulus? Bella já é crescida e sabe se cuidar. Muito melhor que tu, aliás. Estavas a brigar com Rodolphus! Não tens noção do perigo?

-Ora, Milorde, garanto que o derrotaria.

-Se tu dizes...

-Ora, Milorde, ainda te provarei.

-Tu que sabes, meu caro. Mas, por hora, esfria a cabeça. Rodolphus não vai sair correndo atrás de Bella agora.

-Milorde, pelo contrário! Pode estar aproveitando-se de minha ausência. Perdoe-me, mas tenho que ir.

-Regulus, Bella é tua prima. Pára com essa obsessão.

-Só quero protegê-la, Milorde.

-Pensa, Regulus. Pensa. Até ontem te dissestes apaixonado por aquela desconhecida.

-E estou, Milorde.-falou Regulus sem entender.

-Pois parece que o está por tua prima.

-Ora, Milorde, como eu poderia?

-Então fique. Se tu não estás apaixonado, fique e conversaremos. Se o estiveres, vai.

-Que dizes, Milorde? Não faz sentido. Não posso estar apaixonado por Bella.

-Ora, se tu dizes...

-Não, Milorde, por favor, desculpe-me a ignorância. Preciso que me explique. Por que achas que estou por ela apaixonado?

-Todos os indícios são claros. E o que temo é que a recíproca é verdadeira.

-Que dizes?

-Ora, Regulus, tua prima sempre fora apaixonada por ti. Não digas nada a ela... Na verdade é melhor que eu nem conte.

-Por favor, Milorde. Eu te imploro. Conte-me. Não direi nada a Bella que tu me contaste.

-Ontem mesmo Bella veio aqui, falar-me de ti. Estava confusa, queria que eu a ajudasse, que eu te analisasse. Se tu eras digno dela. Por mais que ela tivesse certeza que o era, queria minha confirmaçã era o real motivo do jantar. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo Bella dizia temer por sereis vós primos. Sabes como funciona a cabeça das mulheres... sempre confusa e insegura. Tinha medo que tu a recusasses. Ainda mais que tu só falavas na misteriosa garota do cemitério.

-Milorde, que faço? Fiz minha prima sofrer!

-Faça-a feliz, por ora.

-Como posso fazê-lo, Milorde?

-Ora, Regulus, tu já és um homem. Tu sabes muito bem o que fazer. No entanto, é provável que tu tenhas que insistir.

-Por quê?

-Tua prima tem medo, como já te disse.

-Não tenho certeza se tenho coragem, Milorde.

-Tu a livra do Lestrange.

-Tens razão, razão. –falou Regulus pensativo. -Vou prá casa. Vemo-nos amanhã? Ainda tenho muito para falar-te.

-Venhas amanhã. Serás sempre bem vindo à minha casa. Apareça sempre que te apreciar.

-Obrigado, Milorde. –falou Regulus beijando a mão de Lorde Voldemort.

-Nos vemos em breve, meu caro.


	4. Chapter 4

-Bella, estás aí? –perguntou Regulus adentrando o apartamento, um pouco tonto pela conversa que tivera anteriormente, no entanto, resoluto.

-Estou, meu querido. –respondeu a prima,indo em sua direção e beijando-lhe o rosto.

Regulus sentiu um arrepio. Abraçou-a. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim.

-Tu estás bem? –perguntou Bella, ao perceber o comportamento estranho do primo.

-Bella, eu te quero para mim. –falou, encostando seu rosto no de Bella e acariciando-lhe o rosto. –só para mim.

Regulus sentia-se frenético, inebriado, ébrio, ensandecido.

-Que dizes, meu primo? –perguntou a garota pronunciando a palavra primo da maneira mais sensual que conseguia.

-Já disse, Bella. Eu te desejo e sei que tu também me desejas. Não me negues. –falou quase em um sussurro no ouvido da prima.

-Eu nunca negaria. –falou também em um sussurro, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Bella, então, empurrou Regulus em direção à parede oposta e beijou-lhe o pescoço com precisão. Ela sorriu ao perceber o arrepio que causava no garoto. Bellatriz, com apenas uma das mãos, desabotoava a camisa do primo, deixando à mostra um peito definido, com uma tez da brancura do mármore. Seus beijos cada vez mais intensos marcavam a pele do garoto como arranhões. Regulus deliciava-se com os toques de Bellatriz cada vez mais ardentes, cada vez mais íntimos. Ele envolvera-lhe a coxa com cuidado e delicadeza. Suas mãos a tatear-lhe a perna e o peito, a rasgar-lhe o vestido de renda, deixando à mostra todo o seu corpo em frenesi e libido. Regulus sorriu ao vê-la entregue. Sorriu de volúpia e libertinagem ao consumar o ato tão desejado.

**Bom... esperam que estejam gostando**

**Gostaria realmente de saber a opinião de vocês, mesmo que for uma crítica ou qualquer xingamento, apenas deixem claro que vocês existem. Hhehehehe**

**Beijos da autora**


	5. Chapter 5

está na porta, Milorde. –falou Pettigrew com as mãos estremecidas.

-Pois, mande-o entrar. Já te disse, Rabicho, que Regulus entra nessa casa a hora que lhe bem entender.

-Per-perdão, Milorde. –falou o servo gaguejando, com terror em seus olhos.

-Vai, antes que ele desista de falar-me. –falou Voldemort irritado. -Tu me pagarás por isso depois.

-Seja bem-vindo, meu caro. –falou Voldemort, abrindo um sorriso ao perceber que Regulus adentrava a sala. –Perdoe-me os modos do meu criado. Já repeti a ele diversas vezes que tu já és de casa, mas custa-lhe entender.

-Imagina, Milorde. Não te preocupa. Sei que tu tens a mim em grande estima.

-Nas maiores, meu caro. Entretanto, tu pareces não me apreciar mais. Desde o dia em que o Lestrange aqui estivera tu nunca mais voltara.

-Desculpe-me, Milorde, mas andei ocupado. –falou Regulus com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Pois, sente-se. Pelo visto, tens muito a me contar. Sua investida em Bella funcionara?-perguntou, segurando uma margarida que estava encima de uma mesinha perto do divã onde se encontrava.

-Perfeitamente, Milorde. Não poderia ter sido melhor. E eu não poderia estar em maior júbilo. Há dias que Bella e eu não saímos de casa, até mesmo por isso que não pude vê-lo, meu caro. Desculpe-me, mas a proposta de passar dias e noites com Bella em meus braços parecia irrecusável. Milorde, foram momentos indescritíveis. Amamo-nos de todas as formas já inventadas pelos humanos. Espero que tu consigas imaginar. Prazer, ardor, libido, volúpia. São palavras que expressam apenas artificialmente o que aqueles momentos significaram. Nada me agrada mais que um momento com Bella, seu corpo ao meu, seus lábios vermelhos como o sangue a beijar-me o corpo em lugares que me constrange dizer. Ah Milorde! Sinto-me subindo aos céus.

-Apraz-me tua felicidade, meu caro -falou serrando os dentes e terminando de amassar a flor na mão- E ao mesmo tempo entristece-me em demasia por ser portador de uma notícia desagradável. –terminou com um sorriso disfarçado.

-Que estás a dizer, Milorde? –perguntou Regulus com o cenho franzido.

-Lestrange viera aqui novamente.

-Que dizes, Milorde? Que queria aquele devasso?

-Queria alertar-me, com certeza para que eu te alertasse que não desistirá de Bella.

Regulus soltou uma gargalhada gélida.

-Aquele homem está insano, Milorde. Bella é minha –falou com um brilho diferente nos olhos- e nada nem ninguém vão mudar isso. Muito menos alguém tão insignificante quanto o Lestrange.

-Não zombe de Rodolphus. Pode ser um crápula, um devasso, canalha, mas é um inimigo considerável, não pode ser desprezado.

-Ah Milorde! Melhor que não discutamos sobre Lestrange. Vim aqui para terminar nossa conversa anterior. Escuta-me. Vim para gozar de tua sabedoria e conhecimento. Faça-me grande, ò Lorde. Ensina-me. –falou em tom de deboche.

-Ora, Regulus, tu pareces não perceber que eu já te ensinara algo essa noite. Talvez Bellatriz esteja distraindo-te em demasia. –falou Voldemort com irritação.

-Perdoe-me Milorde se minha atenção apresenta-se desvirtuada. Mas tu entendes, não entendes? Que queres mais um homem que a fria tez de uma mulher sobre si. Desculpe-me se não paro de falar de Bella, mas encontro-me inebriado por sensações desconhecidas. Perdoe um rapaz que acabara de conhecer os maiores prazeres que seu corpo pode proporcionar. Desculpe-me, por fim, a inexperiência que brota de mim como se não houvesse terreno mais fértil nesse mundo.

-Ah Regulus! Por mais que eu saiba que tu te vales de pura retórica, creio que me dizes a verdade e que não quer enganar-me.

-Meu coração é puro, Milorde. Nunca enganaria alguém que prezo tanto quanto o senhor. És como um pai para mim. Um irmão mais velho seria mais apropriado. És o que Sirius não fora para mim.

-Pois bem, meu caro, orgulho-me de sê-lo. Espero cumprir o papel ao qual me incumbira.

-Pois já o cumpre por demais em perfeição. No entanto, não me dissera: o que já me ensinaste?

-Ah Regulus como queria eu zangar-me com ti! Dizer-lhe que me nego a repetir o que disse outrora, que não mais o ensino ou guio. Entretanto não consigo. Sou um títere em tuas mãos.

-Pois me diga, então.

-Não subestime seus inimigos.

-Tu tens razão, tentarei não fazê-lo. É uma promessa. –falou ao perceber o olhar descrente de Voldemort. –Quero que me digas tua opinião. Achas-me extraordinário? –perguntou rindo. –Bella vive repetindo que eu o sou.

-Tu és, com certeza, extraordinário. Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Em todos os sentidos o és. Apresenta o extraordinário na beleza, na juventude, na riqueza, no sangue, na nobreza, no espírito, na alma. És o espécime mais curioso que eu conhecera.

Regulus gargalhou com vontade.

-Vós sois idênticos no pensar.

-Somos apenas verdadeiros, meu caro.

-Estás a me bajular. –falou Regulus com desdém.

-Não tenho por que fazê-lo. –falou Voldemort com a expressão rígida. –Se digo que tu és extraordinário é porque tu o és. Escute-me. Tu és superior à maioria, como é Bella e como sou eu.

-Tu és mais que todos, Milorde. Estive pensando no que conversamos pela última vez e acho que tu tinhas razão.

-Do que estás falando?

-Do mais forte. Tu tens razão. O homem que conquista a mulher pelo convencimento é uma espécie de homem que se vale da força. Tu tens razão.

-Agora entendes?

-Entendo, mas ainda não compreendo. Não consigo ver-me agindo assim.

-Para tudo há o seu momento certo. –falou Voldemort com um brilho fugaz nos olhos.

-Agora que eu já disse o que queria, Rodolphus veio-me à cabeça. Talvez ele seja um problema, Milorde. Tu como sempre estás certo. Não posso subestimá-lo. Tu já me disseras que não posso com Lestrange. Deves ter um motivo razoável para isso.

-Ora, meu caro. Lestrange também é extraordinário, não tanto como tu _falou Voldemort ao perceber a expressão de descontentamento de Regulus –Mas, não te esqueça. Ele é mais velho e mais experiente e, além disso, excelente duelista.

-Excelente duelista... –repetiu Regulus pensativo. –Que faz ele de tão especial?

-Usa as maldições imperdoáveis, meu caro.

-As imperdoáveis? –perguntou Regulus com surpresa. –Eu nunca fiz uso delas. Acredito que nem saberia fazê-lo.

-Lestrange pode matar-te em menos de cinco segundos.

-Merlin, que devo fazer? –perguntou para si mesmo-Por acaso tu sabes como usá-las, Milorde?

-Perfeitamente bem. –falou Voldemort com um sorriso. A conversa estava chegando onde ele queria.

-Podes me ensinar?

-Se tu quiseres... Nada me dá mais prazer que tua companhia mesmo que seja apenas para que sugues as muitas experiências que a vida me deu.

-Ah Milorde! Tu falas como se fosse eu um parasita a sugar-te e matar-te aos poucos.

-Pois é exatamente o que tu és.

-Aborrece-me com essa comparação. –falou Regulus cruzando os braços.

-Eu te guio, ensino-te, aconselho-te, escuto-te. E tu que me ofereces?

-Meu carinho. –falou Regulus prontamente.

-Teu carinho? Tu nem ao menos apertara minha mão quando chegaste.

Regulus deu um suspiro.

-Perdão, Milorde. Diga-me o que queres. Mesmo que for impossível, que minha força não seja suficiente, que minha razão me condene, juro que faço o que me pedires. Qualquer coisa. Peça.

-Quero tua alma. –falou Voldemort com uma gargalhada.

-Que dizes, Milorde? –perguntou Regulus assustado.

-Não me leve a sério, meu caro. Por ora nada me interessa mais que te ensinar.

-Mas quero fazer algo por ti.

-Tu farás no momento certo. Está bem?

-Está. –falou o garoto a contragosto. –Sinto-me um aproveitador.

-Não te aborreça. Eu estava a ser leviano.

-Milorde, tu achas que eu serei capaz de realizar as imperdoáveis?

-Mais do que capaz, meu caro. Já viste alguém executá-las?

-Não, Milorde, nunca.

-Pois verá. RABICHO –gritou Voldemort.

-Pois não, Milorde. –falou o servo encolhendo-se ao deparar-se com Voldemort e Regulus.

-Entre, entre. Fique ali. –falou Voldemort apontando para um canto da sala. –A primeira delas é a maldição _imperius _–falou, virando-se para Regulus_.- _Tu sabes para que ela serve?

-Controlar as pessoas.

-Exatamente. _Imperius-_gritou Voldemort_.-_Que queres que ele faça?

-Quero que ele queime a si mesmo na lareira.

-Boa pedida! –falou Voldemort com admiração de seu pupilo.

**Resolvi postar dois capítulos hoje! Espero realmente que estejam ao menos se divertindo com a fic.**

**Beijos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus adentrou o apartamento de Bella com um sorriso no rosto. A aula que o Lorde dera sobre as imperdoáveis estava surtindo efeito. Um dia Regulus seria grande, o maior de todos os bruxos e Bella orgulhar-se-ia dele.

-E, então, como foi a conversa com o Lorde? –perguntou Bella, beijando a face do mancebo.

-Excelente, como era de se esperar. –respondeu Regulus com um sorriso. –o Lorde ensinou-me as imperdoáveis.

-Já era hora. –falou Bella com um sorriso aberto.

-Tu já as realizaste? –perguntou Regulus curioso.

-Todas as três. –respondeu Bella.

Regulus ficou boquiaberto. Não conseguia esconder sua surpresa.

-Tu sempre me surpreendes. Sinto-me uma criança perto de ti. –falou aborrecido.

-Ora, entendas. Sou mais vivida que ti, mais velha, nada de mais. –falou a garota acariciando o rosto de Regulus.

-E como fora tua visita à casa de tua mãe?

-O esperado. Ela quer que eu me case com o Lestrange.

-O quê? –perguntou o garoto nervoso, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

-É. Ela quer que eu me case com ele. –falou sem ares de grande importância.

-Mas que tu vais fazer?-perguntou apreensivo.

-Vou casar-me com ele.

-Bella, tu estás a gozar comigo? Queres ver-me nervoso?

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

-Entenda Regulus. Nós não temos futuro. Somos primos. E Lestrange é rico, poderoso...

-Eu não quero que tu te cases. Não aceito, Bella. Que será de nós?

-Ora, meu primo –falou Bella aproximando-se de Regulus, as mãos em seu peito. –Podemos continuar nos divertindo sempre que tu quiseres. –falou a garota em um sussurro.

-Tu vais pra cama comigo e com ele, Bella?

Ela deu um sorriso concordando.

-Vadia!-falou Regulus como se cuspisse a palavra.

-Que tu disseste? –perguntou, com a varinha em punho, o cenho franzido.

Regulus com dois passou aproximou-se da prima e com um tapa em seu rosto conseguiu tirar-lhe a varinha da mão. Encurralou-a na parede, seu braço apertava seu pescoço firmemente.

-Eu disse que tu és uma vagabunda. –sussurrou, encarando-a nos olhos, o ódio transbordando pelos seus. –Tu já deves estar fazendo isso há tempos... dormindo comigo e com Lestrange. Por isso ele se vangloria de que te terá.

-E se estiver? Que tu vais fazer?

Regulus ergueu o braço em direção a ela. Bella fez menção de se defender.

-Eu só não te bato porque tu já tens uma marca no rosto, vadia.

-Saia daqui, Regulus. SAIA! AGORA! –gritou Bella, começando a chorar. –E NÃO VOLTE AQUI NUNCA MAIS!

**Obrigada Tehru pelo review é uma honra ter alguém apreciando a fic. Espero que continue comentando.**

**Aos demais leitores, deixem de ser tímidos e comentem! Farão uma autora feliz!**

**Beijos da autora.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Milorde! –falou Regulus aflito, beijando a mão de Voldemort.

-A que devo a honra de tua segunda visita nesse mesmo dia, meu caro? –falou Voldemort, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Regulus.

-Ah, Milorde. Parece que os astros conspiram contra a minha felicidade. Tão efêmera e tão frágil. Só tenho a ti com quem posso contar. Espero não estar te atrapalhando, meu caro. Sei que é tarde e que provavelmente tu já estavas dormindo. Mas, estou agoniado e não sei o que fazer. Já andei de bar em bar, bebi toda a cerveja amanteigada que meu dinheiro permitiu e nada resolveu Milorde. Nada! –falou, colocando as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

-Mas que mudança! –falou Voldemort. –Hoje mesmo tu estavas tão animado e empolgado. Mas pára de chorar. Tu já és um homem.

-Perdoe-me. Devo envergonhar-te. –falou, passando a mão sobre os olhos acinzentados.

-Conte-me, Regulus. Conte-me logo o que acontecera.

-Ah, Milorde. Bella traia-me com Lestrange e ainda vai casar com ele.

-Sinto muito. Tentei te avisar que Lestrange era perigoso, que ele sempre consegue o quer.

-Obrigado por ter tentado, Milorde. Ah! Sinto-me tão vazio. Disse nomes horríveis para Bella. Espero que me compreendas, estava com raiva.

-Não estás mais?

-Estou irado, mas a dor é maior, Milorde. Estou dilacerado. Perdi a grande alegria de minha vida, era tudo uma ilusão, entendes? Todos os toques, todos os beijos eram falsos. Eram meus e eram dele. Bella não me amava. E o pior, Milorde, é que se eu tivesse chance, eu gostaria de passar uma última noite com Bella. Sinto falta de seu corpo junto ao meu.

-Se a oportunidade não aparecer, crie-a. –falou Voldemort sugestivamente, levantando-se e indo até um armário ali perto. – No entanto, esqueça isso por ora. Tome. -Falou, estendendo um copo de firewhisky para Regulus. –Tu bebeste a bebida errada.

-Obrigado, Milorde.

-Não me agradeça. Beba! –falou ao perceber a hesitação de Regulus. –Tudo de uma vez.

Regulus virou o copo de firewhisky. Sentiu a garganta queimar.

-Tome mais um. Acompanhar-te-ei dessa vez. –falou enchendo dois copos, um para si outro para Regulus.

-Como te sentes? –perguntou Voldemort depois de outros copos bebidos pelo mancebo.

-Tonto. –falou Regulus, começando a desfazer o nó da gravata. –Importa-te? Está quente aqui.

-De modo algum. –falou Voldemort.

Regulus, então, descalçou os sapatos, terminou de desfazer o nó da gravata. Jogou-os no chão. Com lentidão, provavelmente por causa do efeito do álcool, Regulus desabotoou a camisa, retirando-a sobre o olhar hipnotizado de Voldemort. Deitou-se de bruços, os olhos teimando em se fecharem.

-Melhor que tu durmas aqui. –falou Voldemort ao perceber o estado de Regulus.

-Não te quero atrapalhar. –falou Regulus com a voz amolecida.

-Tu sabes que não atrapalha. –falou Voldemort, ainda fitando o corpo escultural de Regulus, aproximando-se a cada palavra.

-Perdão, Milorde. Estou aqui eu para sugar-te novamente.- falou, tentando em vão se levantar.

-Não te preocupa! Durma. –falou Voldemort passando os dedos sobre os olhos de Regulus com o intuito de fechá-los. Ao perceber que Regulus estava sonolento o suficiente para não se mexer, Voldemort começou a correr com os dedos sobre o corpo do mancebo, apreciando cada segundo de contato com a pele branca e lisa das costas de Regulus. Voldemort acariciava-o com libido e volúpia, excitando-se a cada toque. Estava encarando a perfeição com olhos lascivos.

-Que estás fazendo, Milorde? –perguntou o garoto com a voz baixa e sonolenta, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Confortando-te. –falou em um sussurro. –Não é isso que os irmãos fazem?

Regulus apenas concordou com um grunhido. Estava embriagado demais para discordar.

Voldemort, então, sentou-se em cima de Regulus, passando uma perna de cada lado do mancebo. Havia se sentido incentivado pela concordância do garoto. Passou a tocar-lhe o corpo com mais ardor e força. Percebia que Regulus permanecia relaxado, não se importando com o que quer que Voldemort estivesse fazendo. O Lorde, então, passou uma das mãos entre o sofá, tentando desabotoar a calça de Regulus. O garoto assustou-se com o toque e segurou a mão do outro, abrindo os olhos espantados.

-Que estás fazendo? –perguntou, um pouco enérgico, levantando parte de seu tronco, tentando encarar Voldemort em vão.

-Quero satisfazer-te. Teve um dia difícil. Tenta relaxar. Não há nada de mal nisso. –falou Voldemort com a voz calma e tranqüila, fazendo Regulus deitar-se novamente. Sua voz parecia mais ensandecedora que os vários copos de firewhisky que tomara.

Mesmo com um pouco de insegurança e retração de Regulus, Voldemort conseguiu abrir-lhe a calça e tocá-lo. A cada toque mais rápido ou mais profundo, o mancebo soltava um gemido rouco e longo, contorcendo o corpo de forma frenética, com os olhos ainda fechados. Algumas vezes chamava por Bella, o que desestimulava o Lorde; outras se limitava a gemer; o que fazia Voldemort sorrir com malícia e volúpia.

**Peço desculpas antecipadas pelo capítulo. Sei que pode parecer pesado e é, mas vocês estavam avisados NC 17 com certeza e ainda Slash. Aí está e espero que gostem. Tehru obrigada novamente pelo comentário. Realmente como você pôde ver Regulus correu para os braços do Lorde. OMG! Ele não sabe onde está se metendo. Bom...espero que você tenha apreciado o capítulo. **

**Beijos da autora e até próximo post.**


	8. Chapter 8

Acordou com o pôr-do-sol. Já fazia semanas que vivia na Mansão Black, apenas ele e Kreacher. A solidão o estimulava a visitar o Lorde. Havia dias em que passava toda a noite por lá. As maldições imperdoáveis haviam sido dominadas com sucesso. Apenas uma não tivera a oportunidade de usar, a última de todas, aquela que punha fim ao sopro da vida. Acordou mais disposto que o normal. Vestiu-se com a melhor veste de gala que tinha e saiu. Os dias pareciam ter passado com uma velocidade descomunal. A espera finalmente tinha chegado ao fim. Adentrou o apartamento de Bella, tentando fazer o menor barulho que conseguia. Abriu a porta do quarto dela com cuidado, não conseguiu, no entanto, evitar um rangido.

-Mamãe é você? –perguntou Bella, saindo do banheiro, vestida de branco, pronta para seu casamento.

-Sou eu Bella. –falou Regulus, quando a avistara.

-Que fazes aqui? -perguntou Bellatriz, procurando por todo lado sua varinha. –Eu disse para você nunca mais voltar aqui.

-Tu não vais achá-la. E além do mais, não entendo o motivo de tanta hostilidade. Só vim me despedir. –falou aproximando-se dela. Um sorriso preso no rosto. –Não me negues. –sussurrou.

Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Por mais que as palavras soassem como antes, ela sentia que Regulus havia mudado. Não parecia ser mais o garoto sonhador de outrora, de um encanto jovial. Tinha olheiras e mesmo sua voz saía irônica, sarcástica, sádica. Ele parecia querer machucá-la da maneira mais vil que conseguia. E pela primeira vez na vida, Bellatriz sentiu-se acuada, com medo. Olhou nos olhos do primo, até mesmo o cinza parecia ter escurecido, não transparecia mais amor e desejo, mas ódio e vingança.

-Vamos Bella, toma o controle como fizeste da primeira vez, na minha primeira vez. –falou segurando-a de encontro a parede, uma das mãos, puxando-lhes os cabelos a fim de que ela o encarasse.

-Solta-me. –falou, empurrando o primo com toda a força que tinha.

-Não vou soltar. Não insista! –falou, prensando seu corpo contra o dela, segurando seus braços acima de sua cabeça com apenas uma das mãos. Com a outra, percorria o corpo de Bella de maneira violenta e vil.

-Só te quero mais uma vez, Bellinha, que mal há nisso?

Bellatriz tentava esconder o choro, o ódio passando a percorrer o seu corpo, uma vontade incontrolável de fazer Regulus sofrer. O garoto levantou, então, a saia de Bella. Desabotoou sua calça e a pressionou na parede com força, sem se importar se a machucava ou não.

-Por que não gemes? Hein? Diga Regulus. DIGA! Finja como sempre fizera. O que mudou agora? Vagabunda. –terminou, soltando-a no chão, abandonando-a aos prantos, machucada de corpo e alma.

**Pessoal, aí está mais um capítulo pra vocês. Como vocês puderam perceber o tio Voldy ta influenciando nosso menininho demais, demais. Ele que não se cuide. Ahuuauhahuauhauhuha! Nossa fiquei tão feliz com a leitora nova! Muito Obrigada Gutti pelo comentário! Fico que feliz que mais alguém curta a fic. Além disso, obrigada também minha fiel leitora, sempre presente Tehru. Vocês fazem uma pessoa feliz, podem apostar. Uauhauhauhauhuhuah. **

**Beijos da autora**


	9. Chapter 9

-Mais um, garçom. –falou Regulus, apontando para um copo próximo a si. Já foram três copos grandes e cheios de firewhisky, mas mesmo assim a dor não passava. Sentia-se um lixo, um nada. Tinha nojo de si mesmo, do que havia sido capaz de fazer. Sabia que não o devia. O Lorde envergonhar-se-ia se o visse. Preferia esquecer. Havia feito o que desejava. Não se importava mais se era certo ou errado. Lembrou-se do rosto de Bella. Por que aquilo ainda o atormentava? Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, solitária e brilhante. Se ao menos fosse capaz de se recompor...

-A vida está tão ruim assim? –perguntou um garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos, mais ou menos da idade de Regulus que sentou perto deste, pedindo um copo de rum.

-Pior impossível. –respondeu o garoto, encarando o outro.

-Mas o que atormenta a alma de tão nobre senhor? –perguntou o outro com um sorriso sincero. –És tão jovem, tão belo, tão viril! Conte-me! Posso ouvi-lo, meu caro. Sou Rabastian, aliás.

-Prazer, Regulus. –falou sem sorrir, encarando o copo de firewhisky na sua frente.

-Com certeza, sofres por causa de mulher! –afirmou Rabastian.

-Como sabes? –perguntou Regulus, olhando para o outro curioso.

-Ora, também sou homem! E já sofri do mal que tu sofres. E se queres saber veio ao lugar certo para curá-lo.

Regulus deu um sorriso.

-Mas e tu? –perguntou Regulus interessado. –Também veio aqui curar-se do amor?

-Ah! Não! Meu motivo é outro. Vim escapar de um casamento.

-Tu que vais casar? –perguntou Regulus.

-Não! –respondeu Rabastian com uma gargalhada. –Meu irmão. Mas, nós não nos damos muito bem. Sabes como são os irmãos mais velhos. Acham que sabem tudo, que podem tudo, que podem humilhar-te... Não quero compartilhar da alegria dele e é só.

-Eu também tenho um irmão. Tinha, na realidade. Ele abandonou a família. Achava-se bom demais para ela. –falou Regulus virando os olhos.

-Pois é o que eu digo dos irmãos mais velhos: para nada servem.

Regulus sorriu novamente.

-Mas se queres saber, também fujo de um casamento.

-Da mulher que ama?

-Sim. Casa-se hoje. Ingrata. Traiu-me com esse outro. Se pudesse mataria aquele canalha. –falou em um acesso de raiva.

-Sinto muito, meu caro. Mas,toma, toma. –falou, entregando um cartão para Regulus. –Se precisares de companhia, avisa essa senhora. Ela conhece as garotas mais belas de toda Londres.

-Obrigado. –agradeceu Regulus com um sorriso, colocando o cartão no bolso.

-E te digo mais, se quiseres te levo lá ainda hoje. Que achas? Ajuda-te a esquecê-la.

-Seria bom. –falou Regulus, refletindo por um momento e fazendo menção de retirar a carteira do bolso.

-Por minha conta hoje senhor. –falou Rabastian, impedindo Regulus de pagar. –Aqui está Andrey falou entregando o dinheiro para o garçom. –O meu e o deste senhor. –falou, apontando para Regulus. –E pode ficar com o troco.

-Obrigado, Sr. Lestrange.

Regulus parou por um momento. Fitou Rabastian com a expressão mudada.

-Do que tu o chamaste? –perguntou para o garçom.

-Sr. Lestrange. –respondeu o outro dando de ombros.

Regulus encarou Rabastian. Pegou-o pelo colarinho e encostou-o na parede.

-Rodolphus é teu irmão? –perguntou com ódio transparecendo em seus olhos.

-Oh Merlin! –falou o outro surpreso. –Tu és o tal primo de Bella?

-E tu vieste fazer o que aqui? Rir-te da minha desgraça, foi?

-Ora senhor, eu nem mesmo sabia quem tu eras... Entendo que estás irritado, mas eu não sou meu irmão. Não quero rir-me de ti. Pelo contrário, já sinto uma afeição por ti.

Regulus soltou o colarinho do outro e aparatou sozinho de volta para casa.

**Esperem que gostem do capítulo e comentem. Tehru ainda é cedo pro Regulus acabar com a Bella**

**Uhahuauhaauuauhau**

**Ela ainda terá uma participação importante...espere e verá**

**Bom...por hoje é só**

**Beijos da autora**


	10. Chapter 10

Já era mais de quatro horas da tarde quando o elfo doméstico veio acordar Regulus.

-Tu tens visita, amo. –falou Kreacher, sacudindo-o.

Regulus levantou preguiçoso. Vestiu um roupão que estava ao lado de sua cama e desceu as escadas com rapidez. Um rapaz mais ou menos da sua idade esperava-o apreensivo.

-Que te trazes à minha casa, Sr. Lestrange? –perguntou Regulus um pouco rude.

-Desculpe-me, senhor, se o acordo. Mas não conseguia conter-me diante de tanta apreensão e ansiedade. A conversa que tivemos ontem, meu caro... –parou por instantes, percebendo o olhar surpreso de Regulus –Bom... Já te vejo como amigo. Tu não deves julgar-me pelo meu irmão. Sou diferente dele e minha estima pelo senhor é grande. Também odeio Rodolphus e entendo que tu tenhas mais motivos do que eu para fazê-lo. No entanto, tenta esquecer o ódio por hora, ou apenas, esqueça que sou um Lestrange. Que é um nome, meu senhor? Uma rosa deixaria de ser uma linda e cheirosa flor se outro nome nós déssemos a ela?

Regulus sorriu.

-Senhor...

-Rabastian, chama-me de Rabastian.

-Rabastian, perdoa meu comportamento rude e grosseiro de ontem. Estava nervoso e nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar direito. Entenda, fora um dia fatídico em minha vida. No entanto, desde que aparatara ontem aqui em casa eu estava pensando que talvez tenha sido leviano com o senhor. Tratou-me com cortesia e gentileza e havia dito que compartilha do mesmo ódio por teu irmão. Enfim, acredito que podemos ser grandes amigos, meu caro. Nada me daria mais prazer.

-Pois que assim seja, meu caro. Que esse seja, então, o começo de uma grande amizade.

-Amém.

**AiAi... esse é curtinho... por hoje é o que lhes posso ofertar! A facul tah me tomando mais tempo que tudo! Espero que não precise atrasar a fic!**

**Fiquei feliz com os comentários e o leitor novo! UAUUUU! Já são três! Achei que a Tehru seria a única! Uhahuauhauha! Que bom! Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic...semana que vem tem mais.**

**Beijos da autora**


	11. Chapter 11

-E, então que me dizes? –perguntou Rabastian com um sorriso, batendo no ombro de Regulus com afeição.

-De que estás a perguntar? –questionou Regulus, sorrindo abobalhado, efeito da noitada anterior.

-Se tu preferes a loira ou a morena. –inquiriu Rabastian –Ou nenhuma das duas. –falou com sorriso malicioso.

-Tu sabes que eu aprecio mais as loiras. –falou, cambaleando um pouco, fazendo com que Rabastian trombasse em um outro jovem que os acompanhava.

-Bartô disse que prefere a morena.

-E prefiro, sem dúvidas. –falou, entornando uma garrafa de firewhisky que carregava.

-A loira. –falou Regulus com convicção, como se pusesse um ponto final na questão.

-Preferes as loiras e te apaixonaste por Bella? –perguntou Crouch com um sorriso debochado. –Devias ter-te apaixonado por Narcisa!

Regulus abriu a boca para responder, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. Fechou-a e começou a gargalhar ensandecido.

-Talvez seja por isso que tu não ficaste com ela. –falou Rabastian com uma sabedoria que apenas a bebida traz.

Regulus e Bartô puseram-se a rir mais ainda.

-Já chegamos. –falou Regulus, parando de andar. –Essa é minha casa, se os senhoresnão se lembram. –falou ainda rindo.

-Como nos esqueceríamos da ilustre casa dos Blacks! –falou Rabastian em um tom de formalismo, debochando de Regulus.

-Que tal vós ficardes? Podemos jogar poker e beber ou beber e jogar poker. –falou Regulus rindo.

-Poderíamos chamar umas garotas. –falou Crouch, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Tu és mesmo burro. –falou Rabastian, fazendo Regulus rir. –Porque não convidaste a morena, então? Tu gostas de gastar dinheiro à toa?

-Tu achas que ela viria comigo? Ela só viria se Regulus a chamasse. Eu vi que ela estava de olho nele.

-Esse é o problema de sair com ele! –falou Rabastian pensativo. –Talvez nós devêssemos deixá-lo em casa. Quem sabe assim não teríamos mais sucesso com as garotas...

-Vós não teríeis mais sucesso com as garotas, nem que eu sumisse do planeta Terra.-falou Regulus gargalhando. –Agora vamos entrar, ou vós quereis ficar aqui fora mesmo? –perguntou irônico.

-Vamos! Estou louco para rever o Kreacher! –falou Rabastian debochando.

Antes mesmo que Regulus pudesse encostar a mão na maçaneta da porta, ela se abriu. Kreacher jazia do outro lado, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

-Até que enfim, amo. Tu tens visita. –afirmou agitado.

-Quem está ai? –perguntou Regulus com uma expressão pensativa.

-Lorde Voldemort. –respondeu Kreacher estremecendo.

Regulus olhou para os amigos.

-Tudo bem, Sr. Black. Pôquer cancelado. –falou Rabastian, como se houvesse ficado chateado.

-Volta à noite, Rabastian. E tu também, Bartô. –pediu Regulus.

-Que seja. –falou Rabastian fingindo desdém. -Se tu preferes o Lorde...

Regulus fingiu não ouvir.

-Nós voltaremos. –falou Bartolomeu com um sorriso. –Mas eu quero rever a morena.

-Como queira! –falou Regulus com um sorriso.

-Até mais.

-Até.

-Então Kreacher –sussurrou Regulus para o elfo, já adentrando a mansão –Desde quando o Lorde está aqui?

-Já faz quase uma hora, amo.

Regulus fez uma careta. Ajeitou a gravata frouxa e entrou na sala com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

-Perdão, Milorde por fazer-te esperar.

-Não te preocupa, Regulus. Espero há semanas por ti. Tu esqueceste que eu existo, não é?

-De maneira alguma, Milorde. É só...

-Tu tens amigos novos? –perguntou Voldemort, interrompendo Regulus.

-Tenho. –afirmou inseguro. –Crouch Jr. e Rabastian.

-Lestrange?

-É. Tu nem imaginas como nos conhecemos! Justamente no dia do casamento de Bella.

-Tu confias nele? –cortou Voldemort.

-Até a minha própria vida.

Voldemort ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quero que tenhas cuidado com ele.

-Não te preocupa. –falou Regulus, sentando displicentemente em uma poltrona, indicando o sofá para Voldemort sentar-se.

-Ele é perigoso. De um modo diferente do irmão, mas perigoso.

-Fica tranqüilo, Milorde. Não há com o que te preocupar. Então, diga-me –falou, tentando mudar de assunto –tu sabes como está Bella? Tu tens visto-a?

-Bella ainda te interessa?

-Ah, Milorde! –falou Regulus com um sorriso triste. –Sempre me interessará de um modo ou de outro.

-Ela está bem, no entanto, está brava contigo, por algum motivo que eu não entendi. Ela e mesmo dia de seu casamento, ela procurou por mim, gritando que tu havias te tornado finalmente um tirano. Perguntou ainda se isso me deixava satisfeito. A atitude dela era suspeita. Entendes? Ela agia como se tivesse embriagada, ensandecida. Preocupou-me o estado mental de Bella.

Regulus franziu o cenho.

-Pelo visto, tu tens muito a contar-me. Que tu fizeste para que ela tomasse essa ira de ti?

-Eu tomei-a a força. –falou Regulus com a expressão tensa e rígida.

-Tu fizeste o que querias. Bella mereceu pelo que fez contigo.

Regulus acenou concordando, sem saber se concordava realmente.

-Tu não pareces convicto.

-Ah, Milorde, faz tempo que eu o fiz. Hoje não o faria. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu me arrependa, apenas que Bella não mais me encanta como antes. Aprendi coisas novas, convivi com novas mulheres e lhe digo: melhor não se prender a nenhuma. A diversidade faz a diversão. –falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Está certo. Só me preocupo com tua educação. Há tempos que não vai à minha casa. Há tempos que tu não te dedicas às imperdoáveis. Ainda sabes duelar, meu caro?

Regulus riu com vontade.

-Tu sabes que ainda sei. –falou risonho. –Desculpe-me se o abandonei, Milorde. Mas isso não voltará a acontecer.

-Quase me esqueci de um fato curioso. Bella quer que eu a ajude a livrar-se de Lestrange.

-Ora, ela mesma que quis casar com ele. –falou Regulus com cenho franzido.

-O que eu disse a ti sobre mulheres e o amor? Acabou o interesse.

-E o que vais fazer? –perguntou Regulus.

-Se tiver oportunidade não hesitarei em exterminá-lo.

-Tu fazes tudo por Bella! –exclamou Regulus com um sorriso.

-Tudo para quem me é fiel. E Bella é a mais fiel de todas.

-É... Desde que Bella conhecera-te, que ela não consegue parar de tecer elogios grandiosos à sua pessoa. Mas eu compreendo. Tu és realmente magnífico, Milorde.

-Obrigado, meu caro.

-Tu sabes não é, Milorde, que eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que tu venhas a precisar.

-Sei que conto contigo, Regulus. Mas no momento apenas tua companhia me basta.

Regulus deu um sorriso enviesado. Já ouvira Rabastian dizer coisas horríveis sobre Voldemort. No entanto, Regulus não conseguia ver o mau de que Lestrange tanto falava.

-Tu estás pensativo...

Uma coisa Regulus não negava, Voldemort parecia saber o que ele pensava. Rabastian falara isso, e ele sabia que era verdade.

-Não é nada, Milorde. –falou o mancebo, esboçando um sorriso.

-Só espero que te cuide. Sinto maus ventos ao teu redor.

Regulus encarou-o com o cenho franzido.

-Nada de mau acontecerá a mim, ter certeza.

-Assim espero, meu caro. Assim espero.

**Para aqueles que esperavam tanto...ai esta o Lorde**

**Uuu**

**Obrigada Tehru novamente pelo review! I just Love it!**

**Beijos da autora**


	12. Chapter 12

-Desculpa por ontem. –falou Regulus com um sorriso ao avistar Rabastian.

-Estou cogitando a possibilidade de perdoar-te. –falou o outro com um sorriso.

-Lorde Voldemort ficou em casa por mais tempo que eu pudesse imaginar.

Rabastian olhou para o outro desconfiado.

-Sabe que eu acho? –ele perguntou retoricamente.

-Não faço idéia do que passa por teus pensamentos. –falou Regulus divertido.

-Tenho certeza que Bartô concorda comigo. BARTÔ! –chamou o garoto que estava do outro lado do salão. –Tu nãos achas que Voldemort nutre uma afeição diferenciada por nosso amigo Regulus? –perguntou com um sorriso escancarado.

Bartô soltou uma gargalhada estridente. Regulus franziu o cenho, percebendo o que Rabastian queria insinuar.

-Não seja idiota, Rabastian. Ele quer a mim como a um irmão.

-Sei, sei. –disse o outro descrente. –Já o ouvi falar tanto da beleza descomunal do nosso jovem Regulus.

-Tio Voldy alicia criancinhas. –falou Bartô, fazendo Rabastian rir.

-Não sejam idiotas! –falou Regulus ainda mais irritado. –E também eu não sou tão mais novo que vós.

Os outros dois gargalharam.

-Tu não és, mas pareces. –falou Rabastian. –Com esse rosto rosado...

-Eu não tenho rosto rosado. Quanta idiotice! –falou o garoto saindo em direção à porta do salão do bar. Rabastian e Crouch ao seu encalço.

-Escuta –falou Rabastian enxugando as lágrimas que saltaram de tanto gargalhar –Não fica bravo. Só dizemos a verdade.

Regulus olhou para o outro inconformado e passou pelo batente da porta rumo a uma rua escura e deserta.

-Escuta, Regulus, é brincadeira. –falou Crouch, aproximando-se do mancebo. –Não precisa irritar-te.

-Vós sois um bando de hipócritas. –falou Regulus quase aos gritos. -Vós temeis o Lorde mais que a morte. FALSOS! DISSIMULADOS. POR QUE VÓS NÃO DIZEIS ISSO NA FRENTE DELE? NÃO TERIAS CORAGEM , NÃO É?

-Ora, acalma-te, priminho. –falou uma voz sedutora atrás de Regulus.

O garoto virou-se em um sobressalto. Bella estava atrás dele com a varinha dos três na mão. Lestrange estava um pouco atrás dela, apontando a varinha para os dois amigos de Regulus.

-Fizeste um excelente trabalho, Rabastian. –falou a garota para um Rabastian confuso. –Hora da vingança, priminho. –falou Bella com um sorriso malicioso.

-Duvido que tu faças comigo o que eu fiz contigo. –falou Regulus debochando da prima, sem deixar, no entanto, de sentir medo.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada forte.

-Acredito que faço pior. –falou a garota com um estranho brilho no olhar. –_Cruccio. _–disse Bella ensandecida. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu libido ao ouvir alguém gritar e até desmaiar de tanto sofrer.

**Aí está mais um capítulo! Bom... a partir desse capítulo vocês verão a importância de Bella pra história. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem curtindo a fic. Agradeço os comentários da Tehru, como não podia deixar de ser, e de Ian-Chan. Desculpe pelos capítulos curtos, mas é o que estou conseguindo fazer por causa da facul! Espero que gostem e comentem. **

**Beijos da autora**


	13. Chapter 13

_Regulus acordou assustado, a cabeça latejando, os olhos cansados. Pôde avistar a luz da lua iluminando fracamente seu quarto por sobre a janela aberta. O vento uivava de modo assustador, fazendo com que a cortina se erguesse e Regulus pudesse ver as nuvens acinzentadas que jaziam no céu. Um vulto incomum perpassou o quarto, deixando o rastro de uma longa capa preta no chão. Regulus assustou-se à princípio, mas tinha consciência de que não era capaz de compreender nada no momento. Sua cabeça doía e seus olhos teimavam em se fechar. Não entendia o porquê, mas a imagem onírica que havia visto não lhe parecia estranha. Como se o pensamento atraísse, Regulus pôde sentir que alguém se aproximava. O vão em sua cama demonstrava que quem quer que fosse estava agora ao seu lado. Ele queria se virar. Queria olhar e se certificar, mas foi paralisado por um toque sobre seu rosto como que o impedindo de olhar. O garoto estremeceu. Nunca havia sentido algo tão gelado sobre sua pele. Era como gelo, parecia queimar por onde passava. Enrijeceu. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia incapaz de se mover. No entanto, o outro pareceu não notar ou não se importar. Acariciava o garoto cada vez mais intensamente, perpassando os dedos sobre os botões da camisa de Regulus, que em segundos já estava desabotoada. Regulus soltou um gemido fraco de dor. O que quer que fosse havia teimado em sobrepor seu corpo ao do garoto enfermo. Regulus podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo sendo pressionada de maneira invasiva. Primeiro seu pescoço sendo sugado com desejo e ardor, depois suas pernas, sendo apertadas de maneira até mesmo violenta, assim que o outro conseguira arrancar-lhe as calças. Queria sair dali. Alguma coisa estava errada. Mas seus músculos não lhe obedeciam. Ouviu uma gargalhada. O outro percebera as tentativas fracassadas de Regulus de fugir. Ele queria abrir os olhos. Ele queria ver. Ele queria que a dor parasse, mas ele não conseguia. Era desesperador perceber que da mesma maneira vil que ele havia tido Bella, ele estava sendo abusado agora. O mesmo modo violento, a mesma falta de consideração. Jogado na cama, incapaz de se mexer, virado de bruços, invadido por fim. O suor por sobre seu rosto pálido. O peso na consciência. O medo. Regulus tentou gritar. Mas sua voz não saía. Quem quer que fosse havia recomeçado a beijá-lo. _

-O Mestre acordou. –Regulus ouviu Kreacher dizer com um entusiasmo incomum.

O mancebo abriu os olhos devagar. A claridade que vinha de sua janela fazia seus olhos teimarem em ficarem fechados. Regulus ergueu-se um pouco. Uma dor insuportável tomou conta de seu corpo.

-Que aconteceu comigo? –perguntou a si mesmo, tentando em vão levantar-se.

-_Cruccio, _meu caro.

Regulus sobressaltou-se. Não esperava que alguém estivesse lá. Muito menos que ele estivesse lá.

-Milorde? –perguntou o garoto, ainda com dificuldade para enxergar.

-Eu mesmo. Como te sentes? –perguntou Voldemort.

-Nunca estive pior na vida. –falou o garoto, voltando a deitar,ainda confuso da presença do Lorde e da não estranha capa preta que ele usava. Parecia que ele já o havia visto hoje.

-Tiveste sorte de não ter enlouquecido. Tu estás bem, apesar de tudo. –falou o Lorde animado.

-Ai, Milorde, cada parte do meu corpo dói. É insuportável. Como posso estar bem? –perguntou Regulus, tentando manter uma conversa. Algumas imagens desconexas voltando à sua mente, mas não deu importância, com certeza tinha relação com o cruccio.

-Beba isto. –falou Voldemort entregando um frasco com uma poção alaranjada para Regulus.

Regulus bebeu sem nem ao menos perguntar o que era. Não estava apto a contestar qualquer poção que pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

-Tu estás bem. Ficou desacordado por uns dias, mas pelo que percebo, tua sanidade está perfeita.

Regulus encarou Voldemort confuso. Não tinha tanta certeza sobre sua sanidade, mas preferiu não contestar.

-Como vim parar aqui? –perguntou ao lembrar-se de que estava no bar, antes de tudo.

-Crouch Jr. avisou-me do que tinha acontecido, da traição e tudo o mais.

-Traição? –perguntou Regulus confuso.

-Tu não o consideras como uma? –perguntou Voldemort surpreso. –Achei que tu estarias com raiva de Rabastian.

-Que estás dizendo, Milorde?

-Ora, Regulus, o óbvio, que Rabastian armou junto com Bella e Lestrange para acabarem com você. Mas por sorte não conseguiram.

-Por Merlin –falou Regulus entendendo, afinal. –Foi por isso que Bella o agradeceu? –perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

R adm

Sim

Soh -Acredito que sim. –falou Voldemort dando de ombros.

-Se eu pudesse sair dessa cama... –ameaçou o garoto irritado. Rabastian não podia ter feito aquilo com ele.

-Logo tu poderás.-falou Voldemort com um sorriso.

-Aquele desgraçado, Milorde. E eu o considerava um amigo. Não passa de um idiota feito o irmão. Bem que eu devia saber. Só podia ser.

-Acalma-te, garoto. Tu não estás em condição de pensar nisso agora. Quando for a hora tu saberás o que fazer.

-Obrigado, Milorde, por tudo. –falou, contendo a raiva.

-Não há de que, meu caro. Só quero que tu estejas bem.

-Assim que eu acabar com Rabastian eu estarei.

**OMG. Achei esse capítulo confuso, mas preferi postar assim mesmo. Espero que gostem de verdade. Tem muito mais hein! Regulus ta enrascado hein!? Uuhauhauahauhahau. Obrigado pelos coments, vocês sabem que fazem uma autora feliz! =]**

**Então, Ia –Chan, eu faço faculdade de Direito da USP e ainda por cima eh INTEGRAL! Mas a fic sempre terá um tempinho reservado! Sempre mesmo! Até que amanhã tenho prova, mas não conseguir deixá-los sem nenhum capítulo esta semana!**

**E Tehru adorei isso aqui:**

" **Reg sendo Torturado + Bella insandecida = Reg só o bagaço**

|

Reg só o bagaço + Voldie Cuidando dele = cenas indescritíveis"

**Uhahuahuahuahuahuauhuhahuauh**

**Ahhh Fiquei tão feliz por ter uma leitora nova! Obrigada pelo coment Maga do 4 e Ia-Chan obrigada por divulgar a fic!**

**Beijos da autora e até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
